geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
JakeM2436
ThatJ4ke, or simply Jake, is a popular and extremely skilled Geometry Dash player who is known for beating Sonic Wave for a total of sixteen times and being extremely gifted with the wave. One of his most prominent achievements is completing the entire Nine Circles series (not counting the non-demon rated ones), being the first person in the world to do so, followed by Kevtom. Bio In late July/early August 2016, Jake began to attempt verifying a level that was once considered impossible: Sakupen Hell by Noobas. In a day or two, he managed to obtain 25% on the level. He uploaded a progress video to his YouTube channel. Skilled player and subscriber TrusTa saw the video, and took inspiration from Jake to verify Sakupen Hell himself. Jake, with the knowledge that TrusTa would verify the level, stepped down immediately due to intimidation. Since then, TrusTa has verified Sakupen Hell, and it is featured and rated demon. Jake also beat it later on in the year, on Christmas Day. Since he lost motivation, Jake went on a hiatus for a week. However, he regained motivation over time, and went back to pushing for his original objective: to successfully beat Sonic Wave. On the 6th of September 2016, he blew all of his previous achievements out of the water by managing to pull off 28% to 90% in Sonic Wave using a start position. On stream, 28% to 93% with a start position was completed not once, but twice. He also got 72% on the full level, but accidentally deleted the recording due to confusion with a full hard drive. He also got 75% soon after. Up until mid-November, he tried to beat Sonic Wave, but he announced in a YouTube video that he would no longer be playing Sonic Wave or Sakupen Hell, since they were stressful and became boring since no progress was being made. He turned to beat Allegiance, but after one week of playing, he failed at 96%. After dying past 80% almost 30 times, he gave up and suddenly quit the game before beating the level as what he stated was his "penultimate demon", even though as of today this is not true. After this, he yet again changed his mind and decided to quit the community instead. On the 6th of December 2016, Jake uploaded a video to his YouTube channel titled "UM!!!!!!!!! READ THE DESCRIPTION QUICK + ONE OF THE BEST REACTIONS IN GD?!". This was a video that no-one expected. In the video, there is gameplay of Sonic Wave. Unbelievably, Jake managed to complete the entire wave section of Sonic Wave from 28%, all the way to 100%. He received a large backlash from uploading this, however he has stated that the "opinions of the people who are too illiterate to read the description don't bother him". He decided that he would try one last time to complete Sonic Wave while he waited for his part in the Trial of the Gods collaboration, and on the 7th of December 2016, he reached 45% in a matter of roughly 50 attempts. On the 11th of December 2016, Jake made his "third to last" YouTube video, explaining how the community was terrible, and how he would sever all ties with it. His penultimate video on his YouTube channel was the verification footage of his final level, the full version of Flat Major, in which the unfinished version was originally verified by EndLevel. EndLevel's version of the level has been updated with a complete redesign by Metalface221. It was sent in by four moderators and bears a feature with an Insane Demon rating. Also, in late December 2016, Jake completed the extreme demon Future Demoness X: the original, unnerfed version of Future Demoness that was verified by Atomic 8 months prior. It remains one of his hardest demons to date, and was one of his last achievements while using the controller. After he got a new mouse as a Christmas present, Jake instantly rediscovered his wave skill and precision. Therefore, on Christmas Day, he beat one of his long-term objectives: Sakupen Hell. It took him around 8000 attempts total, along with approximately 30 deaths at the final wave segment. On the 5th of January 2017, Jake finally achieved his terminal goal which he kept over a span of almost a year: completing Sonic Wave. He beat it the first time without recording (which is discussed amongst his friends if it was the worst fail in Geometry Dash history that didn't include crashes). While attempting to rebeat it, he crashed at 93%. However, just under two hours later, he re-completed the level while recording and his record was added to the demons-list immediately. Later, in the span of 6 days, he destroyed the former 1 and 2 on the Demon list; Bloodbath (~12336 attempts) and Phobos (9688 attempts) firmly placing him in the top 10 best players in the world. Later on, he became the first to beat the unnerfed Paracosm Circles by N1X0, taking him 1783 attempts. Other top 50 demons he beat afterwards were The Ultimate Phase, the hyperbuffed Down Bass, Future Circles, Cataclysm, A Bizarre Phantasm, Athanatos, and Artificial Ideology. In between those, however, he also verified Bausha Vortex, Paracosm Hell, Sonic Wave (the original dark blue version by Cyclic), and Cynical Sanctuary. Not only that, but he became the first to beat Cosmorush 21: an insane/extreme demon by Pennutoh that was never rated. In early spring 2017, Jake asked Manix648 for permission to verify Blade of Justice; an almost impossible extreme demon from mid-2.0. The permission was granted, and Manix told Jake to pick up a random leaked copy to start working on it. However, every leaked copy was either TrusTa's nerfed version, or one that was lacking a sufficient low detail mode. Therefore, Jake asked Manix for a copy with a specialised low detail mode. Oddly, after this request, communication between Manix and Jake went silent as Manix never gave Jake the level. He later on passed it to RicoLP1, leaving Jake without having even tried the level. Blade of Justice was then severely nerfed under Manix's orders, and was verified soon after - placing originally at number 23 on the demons list. Not only did this confusion prevent Jake from furthering his legacy, but it also demotivated him. Since that time, he has been playing Geometry Dash less and less. Jake's next planned extreme demon to beat was Red World Rebirth. Initially, he struggled on the level. Soon after, however, he fluked from 58% all the way to 93%. The fact that he fluked to the end of the level and died ended up demotivating him, as the hardest part of Red World Rebirth is the final 20% and he felt would make no progress. Since this fail, Jake's activity in Geometry Dash has dropped dramatically. On the 2nd of August 2017, Jake was doing a livestream of him beating the last of the Nine Circles levels he had left to beat. In less than 5 minutes of starting the stream, he beat Pulsar by llAkarill - the newest addition to the Nine Circles series. This meant that he only had one Nine Circles level left to beat: Nine Deaths by RespectVG. After becoming frustrated at the inconsistency of the level, Jake did what only Riot had done two years before him: complete the Nine Circles series in its entirety by demolishing Nine Deaths in less than 200 attempts. He had decided that two years of hard work had not gone to waste. On the 2nd of November 2017, Jake announced his return after inactivity from Geometry Dash. Following this, the next day, he completed SubSonic. He then aimed for Plasma Pulse III, beating it on the 9th of November after a fail at 98%. Furthermore, he decided to make his own version of Silent Circles by nerfing it down. He managed to do a start pos run of 27% to 58% before leaving the level to focus on actual rated extreme demons. One of these was Cadrega City, in which he managed to pull off a run from 35% to 100% before putting that aside to focus on Zaphkiel. He died at 91% three times, before finally finishing the level on the 12th of December after 14,293 attempts. Almost immediately afterwards, he started working on Erebus, making rapid progress and fluking the level from 76% to 100% on the 16th of December. On March the 1st 2018, he quit Geometry Dash yet again, however only temporarily. He privated all his biggest achievements and renamed his channel from Temporum to ThatJ4ke and attempted to focus on Dead by Daylight gameplay, only getting a gigantic backlash. He said that he found the game a chore to play and had decided to quit. On May 16, 2018 he returned and said that he was addicted to this game, and he was playing on an alternate YouTube account called BeautiX where he beat Hyper Paracosm. He apologized for taking it out on his fans, and said thanks to the fans still there. He said from now on he will just take small breaks.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Vm0hJK446BU Levels Fully Published Self-Created Levels *Mindbreaker *Nighty Night *Round 2 *Tsukuyomi *Flat Major Trivia * Jake used to be a furry, but decided to leave since he didn't feel welcome in the fandom anymore, and he would have to put it behind him to be accepted as who he is in the community. * Jake has had a fair few deaths on the last click of extreme demons. The four deaths are 96% on Athanatos, 98% on Bausha Vortex, 94% on Niflheim and 98% on Plasma Pulse III. * He is openly gay. * The main reason Jake rose in popularity is that a semi-famous player, SebQuero11, shouted him out. * Another reason he is still well-known is because Sea1997, a famous Geometry Dash YouTuber, mentioned him in his Sakupen Hell and his Nine Circles Series Maps from Hell documentaries. * He started playing the game in late January 2015. * Coincidentally, his ninth demon in the game was Nine Circles. * He is on the autism spectrum, with Asperger's syndrome. * He has the world record for lowest attempts on New Cataclysm, only taking him 546 attempts. * He is one of the only people in the world who has completed every single demon-rated Nine Circles level, along with Kevtom. Gallery Image (1).png|Temporum's most recent face reveal. Category:British Players Category:UK Category:Wiki editors